


Green-eyed Monster

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: If Nyx seriously thinks that his unfounded jealousy is going to get him anywhere favorable with you, then you're going to show him that he's... absolutely right.





	Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request I completed ages ago and plucked out of Tumblr before that site goes down in a burning hunk of ashes. Someone wanted a jealous/possessive Nyx, so I delivered as best as I could.

Yanking your arm out of your boyfriend’s hard grip, you aggressively stuck a well-manicured finger in his face before he could take another step forward. “Don’t you _fucking dare_ open your mouth, Nyx. Because I won’t be talked down to like a child after you embarrassed me out there just now.”

Ignoring your threat like he never failed to do, Nyx just leaned forward with his eyes wide in indignation. “Oh, I’m sorry; I forgot that I’m supposed to be a-okay with _Tredd fuckface Furia_ staring so hard into my girl’s tits that he might as well have started bobbing for apples! Allow me to go back in that dance hall and invite him to our little discussion so we can be one big happy family.”

You rolled your eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. It was _always_ about Furia with him, and you were starting to feel like he _was_ the third in your relationship with Nyx due to the hate boner you were sure he got whenever Furia was even brought up. Sure, you had briefly dated the man when you were new to the Crownsguard, drawn in by his handsome looks and confident stride. But it didn’t last long due to the fact that you were certain Furia would always be more in love with himself than with you. Arrogance wasn’t an attractive trait, and when you started showing more of an affinity for the magic arts and being trained by Crowe Altius, you naturally found yourself spending more time around Nyx as a result of that.

You had seriously thought that you were done dating guys who were prone to irrational spurts of jealousy, but now you were doubting that such a man even existed.

“Don’t be like that, okay? I can handle myself around him.”

Nyx gave a sarcastic snort and turned away from you, facing the wall with an acerbic look on his face. “Oh yeah, I’ve heard _all_ about how you can handle him.”

You blinked in the most shocked and affronted fashion you could muster, appalled at what he was implying and furious that he was even going there with you. “Excuse the _entire_ fuck out of me, Ulric?” You stepped around to get right into his face, your head tilted in a challenge. “The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

You saw a faint flicker of regret through his venomous mood flash across his eyes, like he knew that he had crossed a line but was too stubborn to apologize for it. You just stared at him, your lips pursed together and your arms folded, daring him to clarify or waiting for him to suck it up and admit that he was being stupid. You were really tired of Nyx thinking that Furia was a threat to your relationship, and there was only so many times you could reassure him before you no longer considered it your job to help your boyfriend get over himself.

After a few more moments of heated silence, you gave a curt nod and backed away from him. “You know what? Fuck you and the griffon you rode in on. Since you won’t say anything, I guess I’ll just go right back out there and ask Furia _myself_ if the real reason he brags about our past exploits to everyone in the Crownsguard is because he so desperately wants a repeat performance.”

As you turned away from him to open the door to the abandoned conference room he had dragged you into, you knew that you weren’t actually going to even approach Furia. You were going to walk right out of the Citadel, hail a taxi, go home and put some distance between you and Nyx until he stopped being a dick.

At least, that’s what you were _planning_ to do. Instead, Nyx grabbed your arm and whipped you around, slamming your back against the door you were going to exit hard enough that you felt the frame rattle and echo across the walls. He pressed himself close to keep you pinned in place, and you tried prying your hand away from the door to no avail. His blue eyes bored into yours, stony with all of the antagonistic emotions swirling within them, and while you refused to back down you missed the way his gaze usually melted you into a puddle of goo with flirty gazes and and warm love.

Instead, you were being incinerated by his jealousy, anger, and possessiveness that irritated the hell out of you… yet also turned you on in a way that you weren’t expecting. Trying to hold the sparks of your arousal back behind a stern glare, you bared your teeth at Nyx in an effort to get him to release you. “Let go of me.”

“Not to let my woman waltz back into that fuckboy’s arms,” he growled, the hand that was holding your arm still tightening its grip.

“I may be with you, but you don’t own me, Nyx,” you shot back, trying to force the point of it all back to being the focus of the argument in the first place. He barked out a harsh laugh in response, the grin on his face twisted by the raw emotion that was coursing through his veins.

“Really? Because that’s not what you were screaming out when I was pounding you into the mattress a couple nights ago.”

 _Damn it._ Images and all of the visceral feelings that came with that passionate might hit you like a truck, fueling more of what you were attempted to hold at bay. Your breath heavy with more than just the exertion of struggling to get free. “Fuck you, Nyx.”

“Good idea.” His lips crashed onto yours, smearing your lipstick and having your head knock back against the door with the force of it, a muffled shout getting swallowed by the vigor in which he attacked the caverns of your mouth with his tongue. Your toes were curling in your shoes, and you fought back with your own tongue as he tried drowning you in a fit of passion, because _how dare he._ How _dare_ he have the audacity to pull you away from a Crownguard gathering in front of everyone as if you were little more than a child even though he was kissing you like you were the only woman he wanted. How _dare_ he hold you hostage like you were a criminal in an abandoned room in the Citadel while his hands roamed your body like the lover you knew he was. And _how fucking dare_ he imply that you were complicit in anything Furia was doing and then bringing up the fact that you had quite recently been screaming to all the Astrals just how much Nyx Ulric laid claim to every part of you imaginable.

Coming up for air, your fingers angrily reached for the buttons on his uniform and undid them with practice. As soon as his neck and collarbone was exposed, you descended on the skin there with your teeth, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave a trail of marks that would be sure to mar his flesh for days to come. He gasped out at the sensation and then pulled your head back by your hair as he shoved his knee right between your legs, rubbing his thigh against your heat through the layers of clothes still separating you. You arched into the contact, keening sounds echoing through the room.

“I want you screaming loud enough so everybody will know just who you belong to, babe,” Nyx demanded, his lips ghosting across your jawline as you shuddered. You didn’t plan on being accosted in the Citadel of all places, but the more he manhandled you, the more you didn’t even care about it. You were even loosening your hold on the grudge that you were so intent on holding onto for at least a week until Nyx got himself together, and you felt his arousal brushing up against you as he pressed close to bite at your ear.

“Shit, Nyx…” you breathed out, the beginnings of a sly grin spreading across your face. “You mean you actually _want_ ‘Tredd fuckface Furia’ having the satisfaction of knowing that he has that kind of power over our sex life? You _sure_ that won’t hurt your pride?” Now you were just addicted to goading him, half as payback for the devolving evening and half because you wanted to embrace this side of your boyfriend that was turning out to be nothing but good things for you and your libido.

He responded by snatching you from the door, carrying you over to the nearest table, and dropping you on it with a thud. You helped him get out of the rest of his jacket before he tossed it unceremoniously off to the side, and pushed you so that you were flat on your back on the hard surface. You didn’t even wince at the contact, too focused on the sound of his belt slipping from his pants in anticipation of what you wanted.

“You mean, giving me the satisfaction of knowing that he’ll never have you laid out on display like this?” Nyx pushed the folds of your dress aside easily, considering the splits that lined either side of the gown, reaching for your panties. “Knowing that this pussy is mine in ways that it was never his, no matter _what_ he says to anyone who’ll listen?” A hard yank tore the fabric of your lace underwear right off of your frame, and you couldn’t find it within you to yell at him for ruining them. His cock sprung free from his pants next, and you lifted your head just enough to watch him stroke himself a few times before lining up between your legs. Your breath hitched in anticipation, and the feel of one of his hands on your thigh to get you into better position was driving you insane.

With a flex of his hips, he sank within you in one fell swoop, and the back of your head met the table in ecstasy of that delicious first thrust that always left you craving for more. You cried out repeatedly as he set a bruising pace, hitting all the right spots within you as you clamored for purchase on the table but not finding any worth holding onto.

“Knowing that I’ll have you filled up and begging for more? Knowing that he will never, _ever_ go as deep as I do?” He punctuated his monologue with a particularly hard thrust, causing your back to arch off of the table. With the hand that wasn’t holding your leg up to his waist, he felt up the front of your dress, ghosting over your breasts to grasp at your chin. “Let me hear you, babe.”

Moaning, you complied easily. “Fuck _yes_ , I’m yours, Nyx.”

“Say it again.” His voice roughened with exertion and lust, he tightened his grip on your chin.

“Ah… I’m yours!” Your eyes had fluttered shut in the overwhelming assault on your senses, and a tug on your chin brought you crashing back into meeting his electrifying gaze.

“Louder.”

Actually screaming it out this time, you tightened your inner walls around him as you said it. “I’M YOURS, NYX!”

He let go of your chin, satisfied with your performance as well as with the demonstration of kegels you were working his cock with as he increased his tempo, and your legs wrapped completely around him as he met your hips inna staccato fashion. Fixing him with the most sultry stare you could muster, you parted your lips and let out the longest moan you’d done yet, cumming hard around his member and milking him straight into his own orgasm shortly afterwards. His eyes fluttered as he emptied himself into you, leaning forward as all of the tension and animosity that had built up throughout the evening filtered out of him. You reached up to steady him with a hand on his shoulder before pulling him down to meet your lips in a sensuous kiss.

“So… on a scale of one to everybody within a 5 mile radius, how loud do you think we were?” You giggled, running your hands through his brown locks.

“I think we hit range ‘not giving a fuck either way’ tonight,” Nyx replied, grunting a little as he pulled out of you. “I… this is where I say I’m sorry for being an ass, isn’t it?”

Looking him up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance and apologetic gaze, you let him marinate in it for a little bit before grinning. “Maybe. But lucky for you, I’ve already accepted your apology.” Gingerly sliding off of the table, you straightened your dress as much as possible and looked around for your underwear before you remembered what happened to them. “Okay, on second thought, I’m _not_ forgiving you for destroying my panties.”

Bending down to pick up the tatters of the garment from the floor, he made a show of folding it up and putting it in his pocket. “I’ll repurpose them into a handkerchief for the next function, because I’m resourceful like that.”

You laughed as you went over to pick up his jacket, and the feel of his cum lazily dripping down your leg was more exciting than it should’ve been to you. Leaning in close as you helped him get back into his jacket, you breathed in his scent mixed with your own, the evidence of your tryst marked all over him. By the time you had him all suited up, all you wanted to do is strip him down again for another go.

“Hmmm… can we stay in here all night?” You murmured, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

Nyx slipped an arm around your waist as he guided you both to the door. “I have a better idea. We’re gonna walk past Furia to make sure that it’s painfully obvious what we did just now, say we have other important things to take care of at home, and then not leave the bed until tomorrow evening. How’s that?”

You blushed at the thought of facing everyone with the makeup you knew was ruined, only the thin material of the dress protecting you from flashing everyone on accident. “Umm… wasn’t the Marshal sitting at that table, too?”

Shrugging, he opened the door. “Believe me when I say that it wouldn’t be the worst thing Cor has witnessed in the Citadel. Talk about stories…” Nyx looked over at you, the sparkle you were used to seeing back in his eyes. “So babe… shall we see the results of our labor?”


End file.
